


Hermits

by Stickyfish



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fear, Gen, Grian has wings, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft-Typical Violence, death mentions, is this a chance for me to yell about a random headcanon? maybe., oooo spooky monster time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stickyfish/pseuds/Stickyfish
Summary: (Just a preface! I'm quite new to Hermitcraft. I really only watch Grian, but I'll try to represent everyone to the best of my ability.)Hermit - a person living in solitude.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like lore.

No one knows where the Hermits came from.

To an outside listener, that may seem like a dumb thing to say. They came from there mothers, did they not? Yes, their physical bodies did, but not their title. The title of Hermit carries weight that any king would bow too. What makes Hermits so different you ask? Their life span. Once someone is made a Hermit, they can live for longer than others do. The oldest Hermit lived to be 300 years old.

Hermits are creators, inventors, long-lived and kindhearted. They know that they’ve been given an important task. To make, to build. But who was the first? That is the question! Being a Hermit isn’t thought to be genetic like hair color, it’s, well, no one really knows. It is said they can see special marks on other Hermits, those usually being a small lighter or darker patch of skin.

Hermits, as the name suggests, are quite secretive. Most of the time they live together in colonies, waiting for the next generation of Hermits to find them. In addition to these long lives, at the age they are made Hermits, they stop looking older, but still age.

But what can be given can also be taken away.

If a Hermit brakes a sacred rule; kills another Hermit, crimes against nature, etc. they can have their Hermitness stripped from them. If the crime is serious enough, like murder, they explode into ash, becoming something useful to the soil.

Not all Hermits are human, either. Some are winged humans, part robot, or another race entirely. This is a story of a certain winged Hermit, and the challenges he didn’t know this type of life brought.


	2. Watched.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian wakes up to the feeling of being watched.

Grian’s eyes opened. He’d slept in the hobbit hole. Sunlight shimmered through the windows. It was morning. Nearby, his mansion loomed. It was a day like any other, but something felt... _off._ He flicked back the covers and looked around, but nothing was different. Same old hobbit hole. Nevertheless, his skin crawled. He felt... _watched,_ observed. It was disturbing.

“Hello?” he called, wondering if Scar or Mumbo was hiding outside, “Is anyone there?”

Silence.

It was almost _too_ quiet.

He made the bed warily, hyper-attentive to any unfamiliar noises. He smoothed his sweater, rumpled from being slept in. Grian paused. Sat glittering on a crafting table was his Sharpness V neitherite axe named _Warhammer._ He grabbed it. Grian stepped outside. Winter was coming and he was glad to live near a Jungle. _Warhammer_ glittered brighter under the Jungle-edge sun. He’d made the thing as a backup. A just-in-case.

He needed to check on the mooshrooms. H.E.P’s wolves had killed all of the sheep. While H.E.P hadn’t broken any of the Scared Hermit Laws, they danced in a gray area. The mycelium had been there first—H.E.P’s actions against it made some Hermits uncomfortable. _Do not deface nature_ was one law. In this case, _defacing_ was simply taking and not using. Being greedy. Taking stacks of sand to use for glass or TNT was fine. It was being used.

Grian shook his head. He flew up to his portal and onto the Nether roof. The baking heat was less up here—the Void’s oppressive cold fought the Nether’s boiling heat. Through another portal and into the Shopping District. He swooped down, and landed near the Barge. Bdubs was inside. He turned and waved at Grian, “Here to restock?”

“I’m checking what needs to be restocked.” Grian said, returning the wave, “Does...anything feel off to you?”

Bdubs shook is head, “No, not really. What’s up?”

“Today just feels off.” Grian mad a silent note that he needed to collect more gravel. “Might just be me.”

“Maybe.” Bdubs noticed _Warhammer. “_ That’s a good axe.”

Hermits didn’t normally fight wars, so such a good weapon was off-putting. Bdubs shifted from foot to foot.

“It’s a backup,” Grian assured him, “Just in case.”

Bdubs nodded, “Okay, good.”

_Killing your fellow Hermits without clear, undeniable reason is the worst sin you can commit._

Bdubs lapsed into silence and flew off. The feeling of being watched grew stronger. More potent. Grian felt the sudden urge to turn around. Horror rolled up his spine as he turned and—

—there was nothing there. No one. The only noises were Bdub’s fireworks and the oceans waves hitting the beach. 

Grian sighed. It was going to be a long day.


	3. Ocean waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mycelium Resistence has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The H.E.P vs mycelium resistence war is dramatized a bit for funsies :]
> 
> Dont send hate to anyone! This is all for fun.

_...and 35._

Grian had counted up the mooshrooms. Thirty-five in total. Several had been sheared and were now regular cows. They mooed quietly as he past, as if trying to communicate. He need to go back to the HQ and mark down how many were left. Grian began to climb the Barge, but paused and listened. _No foreign noises, nothing wrong._ He told himself and scaled the dark building. Once at the top, he perched on the almost gothic-looking points. He could see so much from here—and so many places for someone to hide.

The sensation of being watched hadn’t left, but be able to see his surroundings like this made it lessen. He shook himself, he had to make the report. He leaped off the Barge and opened his wings. He flew over the Shopping District, and admired the buildings. So well-built, yet so small in the grand scheme of things. He touched down by Stress’s tree. Sure now he wasn’t being watched, he removed the shukler box and fell into the HQ.

He pulled a fresh book and quill from a chest a began to write. _Thirty-five mooshrooms are left. From what I can tell, all the sheep have been killed by H.E.P’s wolves. However I heard some—_

The noise of TNT exploding made Grian jump, flicking his quill and ruining the report. Carefully, slowly, he followed the noise to the still-empty vault. The booms got louder, louder still.

Then part of the roof exploded.

Standing above him was Scar. Smug smile on his face, with Mumbo standing nearby, clearly the maker of the machine that ruined the HQ. Grian turned and ran, slamming the emergency meeting button. Dazed, they fell into their chairs.

“What's going on?” Etho asked.

“We’ve been found, work quickly!” Grian yelled, voice all panic, “Hurry! Scar is here!"

The Mycelium Resistance scrambled to get away. They cleared most of the storage room, but still left several shulkers behind. Everyone else had left, leaving Grian still in the storage room. Scar walked in, and before he could say anything, Grian pushed off the wall at a dangerous angle and flew out the top of the HQ. The other members of the Resistance were gone, leaving Grian to fly home as fast as possible, heart slamming against his ribs like a trapped bird.


End file.
